Random Ramblings of Randomness that are Random
by Rave the Wolf
Summary: Just Rambling drabbles from when I get bored but beware they are... ummm strange. But my friends at school liked them so please enjoy. I luff my title.


**wolf in the mist: "Hello! Welcome to the most random and plotless drabbles in the history of mankind!"**

**Edward: "Plotless is right."**

**wolf: "Shut up!" Throws random object at Ed and misses. Then spends a hour throwing more random objects, and missing... every single time.**

**Alphonse: "Maybe you should start the story before you hurt somebody..." He ducks as a bowling ball is thrown at him.**

**Ed: "This is annoying! You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!" By now wolf had thrown about everything in a 10 mile radius and was really pissed.**

**wolf: "Even if I can't throw something at you I can still come over there and kick your ass!"**

**Ed: "I'd like to see you try!"**

**wolf walks over with a book and smacks him with it, sucsessfully knocking him out.**

**wolf: "Ha! Take that!" Suddenly fangirls (lead by wolf's best friend) come and carry him away.**

**Al: "BROTHER!" Turns to wolf. "What is wrong with you and your friends?!"**

**wolf: "We escaped from a psyhco ward..." She pokes fingers together sheepishly.**

**Al: "O...kay..."**

**wolf: "I love you Al!" Runs and hugs him.**

**Al: "This girl is nuts... Somebody help me!" Tries to shake her off and fails.**

**wolf: "Me no own FMA, but it's on my christmas list!" **

One day Edward was sitting in his apartment when a hamster wearing strap-on wings appeared out of nowhere. It had a post-it note in its paw and handed it to Ed. The note said; ' Hello my name is Boo, I'll be your consience.'

"Hey, cool!"

"Squeek." Edward looked at Boo.

"What's that? I should paint Mustang's office pink?"

"Squeek."

"Alright! You got it little dude!" Edward happily grabbed several gallons of paint and skipped off, Boo of his shoulder.

Edward reached the office and walked inside. Suprisingly it was empty, but it was sunday. Ed started to hum as he began to paint. Several minutes past and Ed finished.(**A/N: Painting is fast with alchemy! ;3)**

"Squeek! Squeek!"

"I need to paint purple flowers too?"

"Squeek! Squeek! Squeek!"

"Oh, and I should write 'Mustang loves Hawkeye' too?"

"SQUEEK!"

"Alright!" Ed painted some more humming 'Hagane no Kokoro' the whole time. When he was finished he walked outside and stood in front of a manhole cover.

"Squerk!"

"What I'm seeking is down there?"

"Squeek! Squeek! Squeek! Squeek!"

"SW337!" Ed removes the cover and jumps in. It was dark so he pulls out a flashlight. After walking down the tunnel for a while he reaches a large room. In the middle of said room was a pedistool with a glowing red stone on it. But out of the darkness of the other side of the room a boy appeared. Black messy hair and green eyes he walked towards the pedistool. Both Ed and the boy reached it at the same time. They looked at each other for a couple of minutes. Then they glared at each other for a minute or so before Ed spoke up.

"Back off bitch! The stones mine!" He yelled and jumped on the kid. Boo squeeked, but no one heard him. After several minutes of furious fighting Ed came out the triumphant winner. So he happily skipped over and grabbed the stone off the pedistool and skipped off ... again.

"Boo you rock!" Said Ed as he climbed out of the manhole, and bounced home. 

**wolf: "YAY! Stupid, violent, plotless, and can't forget the crossovers!"**

**Ed runs up after escaping fangirls.**

**Ed: "You and your friends are insane!" He reads story. "Oh. My. God. You are really stupid... Crossovers with Megatokyo and Harry Potter... thank god you don't own anything you mention in your stories..."**

**wolf starts to pout.**

**wolf: "So what if I don't own them? I can still tourture you!" Throws a cinder block at Ed and misses.(big suprise...)**

**Ed: "Your aim sucks!"**

**wolf flips Ed off and turns to Al.**

**wolf: "I miss my bestest buddy..."**

**Al: "That scary short blonde who led the fangirls? Doesn't she write EdxEnvy fics?"**

**wolf holds out three fingers,**

**wolf: "I've got two buddies who write EdxEnvy."**

**Al points at her fingers.**

**Al: "That's three..."**

**wolf: "Soooo... What's your point?"**

**Al: "You said two."**

**wolf: "Uhhh... Screw you!" That was the best retort she could come up with.**

**Sabrina(best buddy,a.k.a fangirl pack leader): "Yay! I found you!" She runs and tackles wolf.**

**wolf: "Best buddy!" The two start dancing.**

**Al:(wispering to Ed) "Brother, they scare me..."**

**Ed: "I wonder where Hawkeye is. She's never around when you need her..."**

**wolf overhears Ed and throws him a death glare, while Bri gives him one of her famous bone-crunching hugs.**

**Ed: "Air!... Need air!"**

**wolf: "Review and I'll update with more stupid ramblings... and if you don't Ed might sufficate. So REVIEW! Ja ne!"**

**wolf pops back.**

**wolf: "Go to to find out what megatokyo is, if you don't already know. It is awsome!"**


End file.
